Betrayal of Fate
Betrayal of Fate '''is an extremely hard demon-rated level created by '''Weoweoteo and Xcy-7. Overview Betrayal of Fate is a demon level created by Weoweoteo and Xcy-7. The level is currently infamous for it's notorious amount of timings, memorization, and several hard dual modes. Gameplay The level starts off with a quite hard slow ship including moving straight fly, several gravity portals and tight spaces all througout. After this, the speed gets faster as you enter a long semi-straiht flying part with darkened edges to obscure the vision and make it harder to see what is coming up. At the end there is a small auto and a pink orb to hit as the player turns into a cube and go through a teleportation portal. This portal takes you to a cube with orbs that sync to the music followed by a tight wave and a short UFO, again syncing to the beat of the song. Another cube comes next with even more synced orbs to hit. It ends wit an auto section with a single yellow orb to hit before going into a mini ball. This ball has some insanely tight spike spaces and requires near perfect timing. About halfway through, you enter an invisible mirror portal and proceed to do even more ball timings, this time with some orbs as well making it a bit easier. There is also a short auto before entering the next game-mode; a dual wave. This wave is extreme and of decent length, but slow, and it also contains the first coin to be collected. Coming up is a triple speed cube with some hard timings and a string of green orbs before going into an auto section featuring a text saying "Fate Awaits You...". Up next is one of the most well-known parts of the entire level; the infamous memory UFO. This part is entirely memorization and contains a ":)" at the very beginning, spikes on the top and bottom along with a large flashing cross in the background. Next up is a narrow wave with a bunch of gravity portals and some decorisation following the icon as it moves. A short memo-cube comes next and then a mini ball with more timing and memorization. Coming up is a cube with some timing involving blue orbs and even more memo. The second coin can also be found here at the end of the segment. Next up is another part which is entirely memorization. A decently long cube with no background or design, although the blocks are "moving" in a square pattern during the whole part. Halfway through, the screen goes completley black and the player has to remember when to jump completley on his/her own. After this, another long flying section appears which later turns into a wave with lots of gears to avoid, and lastly a ball with a few timing switches. The final section is up which is a very tight wave with a couple of gravity portals on the way as the player proceeds to do one last triple jump to which the level ends with the player collecting a free coin and the creator's names showing up right before the level ends. Fails *GoodSmile crashed at 97%. Trivia * When it was first added to the list, it was placed at #2, and kicked Phobos off the spot. After disagreement from multiple players, it was later on moved down at #6, which was below A Bizarre Phantasm. **Sometime later, the level was moved above ABP, presumably after GoodSmile (the verifier of the new ABP) and Surv stated that Betrayal of Fate is in fact harder. * The level is listed as "''Possibly Hacked" ''in the Official Forums List, as Weoweoteo didn't record a verification of the level. * Due to lack of verification evidence, a lot of people speculated that the level was hacked. Weoweoteo had attempted a legitimate verification (by streaming), however it had been months, and no further information is known regarding the legitimancy of the level. * Sunix completed this level with only 2,239 attempts, a considerably low attempt count for an extreme level. Category:Demon Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.0 Levels Category:2016 levels Category:Collabs Category:Extra Long Levels